Who will save me?
by Casslover123
Summary: harry is abused at home. when he was last at Hogwarts he got pregnant he was rescued and is now at Malfoy Manner. he is scared and alone and wants nothing other then to die. can Draco save him from himself?
1. Chapter 1

Harrys P.O.V  
Its been 3 months since school got out and I know I cant go back. I know I cant face him again. no matter how much i love him i am  
now very afraid of him. I cant believe he did that to me. I still live with the dursleys and its just getting worse. they know about me  
and the beatings and the raping have just got worse. to top it all off i know Dumblebor knows about it. Ron and Hermionie told me  
thesame night Draco Did this to me. "POTTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" I hear my uncle holler. i slowly go downstairs.  
He looks at me and says "your aunt and I have been talking and we agreed that you can send your bloody bird away but if she comes  
back ill shoot her, understand boy?" "Yes uncle Vernon" I reply. "now go to your room and dont make a sound" he says and I  
quickly run to my room. I quickly write a note to Snape (Snape is the only one I can trust not to betray me) I have no quills so i  
decide to use what I do have. i quickly cut my wrist and before the blood stops. I tie it to pigs leg and send her off. im hopeing he  
gets it soon. i am feeling a little tired so i crawl ito my kennel and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dracos P.O.V  
We were eating Dinner when a white owl flew in. i knew right away whose it was but what i didnt know is why he was writing to any  
of us. the owl flew right over to uncle Sev and landed. right away i knew somthing was wrong. Sev opened the letter and his face  
pale almose ghost like. he got up quickly excused himself and left. Almost as soon as he left he was back. he went over to my father  
and wispered something in his ear. my father then stood up and followed sev to one of the spare rooms. i slowly followed behind them.  
as we get closer to the room I can realy tell that someting isnt right. it smells of blood. lots of it. i look in the room and the first thing  
I see is a body on the bed. the onlything he was wearing was a pair of pants. there were cuts and welts all over his body. i felt like  
I was going to be sick. "Uncle Sev? Why is he here?" I asked. Sev was about to answer but we heard a groan from the bed. we all  
look over and see he is waking up. he slowly looks at all 3 of us and when his eyes get to me they open wide. he looked afraid. he  
backed up as far as he could on the bed and pulled the blanket up so only his head was visable. "Harry? What happened?" I asked.  
he flinched when I said his name. he looked over at sev almost pleading to be out of the room. I slowly walked to him. he looks over  
and starts shaking. "Draco, i think you should leave Mr. Potter alone right now." my uncle said. Harry looked relieved when he said  
that. I nodded and left.


	3. Chapter 3

As I left the room I could hear Harry start hollering at my godfather.

"WHAT THE HELL SEV. I SAID SOMEWHERE SAFE AND YOU BRING ME HERE TO HIS FUCKING HOUSE. HOW COULD YOU. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

As i listen i can here he is now crying. I can hear Sev talking but I cant here everything they are saying. I put my ear up to the door and hear

"-going to keep it?"

"well of course I am. its not his/her fault."

"You might not be able to go back to school"

"My parents left me enough money plus being the hair to the black family I have enough to talk care of everything"

"Where will you live?"

"I own #12 Grimwood place now anyway so at least he/she will have a place to live."

Im not sure what they are talking about but I know it must have somethig to do with why Sev brought Harry here. Im thinking about everything they said but i still cant figure out what it is they are talking about. I look at my watch and see that it is almost time for lunch and the Zabini family is coming. I know I can talk to Blaise about anything. He is an awesome friend. the only real one i have. I slowly make my way to the dinning room and See Sev walking down the stairs. He looks at me and says

"no one is to know that Mr. Potter is here."

I look at him and nod my head. Well so much for talking to Blaise about it. After lunch Blaise and I are heading to my room. we hear music comming from the guest room. we stop and listen. they are not songs I had ever heard.

Blaise is looking at me. "Who is in there?" he asks.

"Ummm I cant tell you that, I say and look down. 'Please dont ask"

"ok he says"

We listen a bit more and hear a voice singing along with the music we listen as a new song starts,

Easy come easy go thats just how you live

oh take take take it all but you never give

should have known you were trouble from the first kiss

had your eyes wide open why were they open.

gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

you tossed it in the trash, you did

to give me all your love is all I ever asked

cuz what you dont understand is

Id catch a grenade for ya

throw my hand on a blade for ya

Id jump in front of a train for ya

you know id do anythink for ya

I would go through all this pain

take a bullet straight through the brain

yes i would die for you baby

but you wont do the same.

As the song goes on I look at Blaise and we quickly go to my room. I close the door and start thinking the raven haired man in the guest room. i turn to Blaise and he starts kissing me. I love feeling his soft lips on me, But for some reason Im not in the mood today. Blaise stops and looks at me.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, just alot on my mind." I say.

We just end up sitting on my bed talking untill he has to leave.


End file.
